Three Ambassador Cars
by macawtopia
Summary: From Ghajini- A missing moment from the film that shows how much Kalpana loves Sanjay. It takes place right after Kalpana gets her first car.


Ok, the whole story is in first person, Sanjay Sanghania's point of view. It is just a missing moment from the movie "Ghajini"

٭

I was in the middle of a very important meeting. It was crucial to the future of Air Voice Co. that I paid close attention to every detail of the contract being explained to me. So, naturally, I was so bored that I had to be poked every now and then by my assistant, James, in order to stay awake.

Mercifully, halfway through the contract, I felt a vibration coming from the breast pocket of my black suit jacket. Thanking the heavens for sparing me of the dull meeting, I pulled out my vibrating cell phone, and I asked James and the other employees to "Please continue the meeting without me for a second".

Once out in the hall, I sat down on a leather bench, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sachin! You have to come right away! It's urgent!"

"Kalpana?"

"Obviously it's Kalpana! Now get over here."

"Where? Why?"

"My house, where else? Hurry! I have a surprise!"

"Actually, I'm sort of bu…."

"Whatever it is can't be that important, so hurry up and come already!"

"Ok, bye." I said, defeated. There really was no point arguing with her.

"Hurry!" Was the last thing my dear beloved said to me as I hung up.

I walked back into the meeting room, and assuming my most official sounding voice I said, "Gentlemen, some important business has come up, and I will have to miss the rest of this meeting. Please, do carry on though, and my assistant, James, will jot down your main points, and relay them to me at a later time. Once again, my apologies."

With that, I left, giving the very suspicious and annoyed looking James a grin, and a wink.

I hurriedly went home, changed out of my suit and into a plain shirt and jeans, called up an auto-rickshaw and told him the address.

When I arrived, Kalpana and a hoard of children ran up to meet me.

She beamed at me, her beautiful eyes wide with excitement, and pointed to a white car which was decorated as if it had recently been used in a wedding, with flowers and red painted designs.

"It's mine, what do you think!" Kalpana exclaimed, "One down two to go!"

I couldn't help but smile, as I recalled her vow, that she would not marry until she had three cars and avenged her father, "You finally got one, then? Excellent!"

"Isn't it?"

Kalpana was giddy with excitement. She took my hand and led me and the children around so that we could admire the car from _all_ possible angles. Then, we all took photos with and (I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this) of the car.

If only she knew, that I could buy her a dozen such cars if she'd let me. Ah well.

"Sachin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering…Does this thing even run?"

Kalpana grinned at me, and offered me the keys in a challenging sort of way, "Would you like to test it, and find out?"

So, we got into the front seats of the car, and then about fifteen children got into the back seat, (one of them brought a cat with him). Then we drove all around the town, slowing down every now and then, so that Kalpana could call out to people she knew and show off her knew car, and boy, did she ever know a lot of people.

What's more, Kalpana turned the radio on and flipped through the channels, stopping at songs she knew and belting them out with a choir of fifteen children (and a cat) singing background. Knowing that it would be pointless to protest against this attempt to ruin my hearing ability, I joined in, and we sang and screamed, and raced all over the city all day.

The fact that I was missing a dull meeting for this made it all the more enjoyable.

Finally, the sun began to set, and all the kids (and the cat) had to go home to their nagging parents. Kalpana gave them all sympathetic sad faces, and even I was sorry to see them all go. Although Sanjay Sanghania was a busy man who didn't have time to spend with children, Sachin loved them.

Kalpana, by now, had lost most of her earlier giddiness, and was looking rather tired. She smiled a soft smile at me and said in a voice more quiet and serious than any she had used all day, "You do like the car, don't you?"

I simply nodded, unable to face her because I was making a difficult turn.

"Then we only need two more cars…I need to get two more. Oh Sachin, it was so easy to _say _that I wouldn't marry before I had the three cars, when I didn't have any one to marry. But then I fell in love, and now that I really want to get married, I can't! Why didn't I think before opening my big mouth!"

After this she hit her head in an "I'm so dumb!" sort of way, and I laughed.

"You may find this funny, Sachin, but I really do want to marry you, I love you! But if you don't want to wait it's ok… I'm rich and famous now, I…"

But I didn't wait for her to finish talking. It really was funny how she considered herself higher than I could ever be, but I wanted her to know that I would wait for her no matter what.

"Yes, I know Kalpana, you could probably find a million other men like me out there. But don't. I'll wait."

She smiled sleepily at me and nodded, "Good. It's late Sachin, take me home."

I shook my head at her. She loved to order people (meaning me) around, and I loved her so much I let her.

"Alright, it shouldn't take too long."

A few minutes later, she rested her tired head on my shoulder, and laid a hand on my arm. I closed my eyes, just happy to have her beside me, and then I promptly almost hit the car in front of me.

"Kalpana, do you want us to have an accident? Let go!"

She simply yawned, "Oh, don't make me move, I just got comfortable!"

Outwardly I groaned and said, "Fine, stay if you must" but inwardly, I was smiling.

When we finally got to her small city house, she was all but fully asleep, and I was pretty tired myself. I parked the car carefully, and then helped her out of it.

It was a beautiful night, and despite the city lights and smog, several stars and a crescent moon were visible, and bright. For a moment, Kalpana and I simply stood in front of the car looked up at them, enjoying the peaceful silence.

After a while, Kalpana took my hand and held it tight, "Sachin, please pray that I get those cars quickly. I'll start working harder, and doing more commercials, and I'll probably have less time to spend with you, but it will be worth it, you'll see."

I pretended to pout, and failed miserably, causing Kalpana to laugh at me. "Anyhow, Sachin, it will give you some time to work on your poor acting. I want you to become as rich as me, understand?"

I nodded seriously at her. Should I tell her? No, I could tell her how rich I really was yet. It just didn't fell like the time.

Kalpana turned her eyes away from the stars and face me. "I love you, Sachin. I didn't realize before, but now I do. I love you"

Then she smiled softly, and moved in close to me, her mouth close to mine. It was going to be our first kiss…

٭

I woke with a start. A barking dog in the distance had disturbed my sleep. Where was I? A note on the ceiling said that I was home.

What had I dreamt about? I could remember a car and a girl, but I couldn't for the life of me remember who the girl was, where we had been and why I had been with her. What I could remember was that feeling of pure happiness and love I had felt in the dream. It was a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time.

Willing myself to remember the girl, without any success, I turned around in my bed, trying to find a more comfortable position.

Beside my bed, I saw a nightstand with a picture on it. It had probably always been there, but I couldn't remember. I looked closer at the photograph and with a jolt I realized that it was of the same woman who had been in my dream.

I smiled at the photo, not even sure myself why it made me smile, and then I noticed the piece of masking tape on the bottom corner of the frame. On it was written a word which made my heart ache with pain and glow with warmth all at the same time. It reminded me, just for a second, who I was, what had happened in my life, and how I had ended up in the condition I was in.

On the bottom right corner of the picture frame, written in clear, black permanent marker, was the word "Kalpana"

٭

This is my first story in a movies catagory, so _please_ review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
